Kaldur'ahm's Current Events
by Tabicat101
Summary: Takes Place after Wally's Death. Black Manta want's his son back. Aquaman/Orion/Arthur Curry has some things to say. Aqualad/Kaldur/Kaldur'ahm's world slowly fall's apart. Kaldur's family story. Some O'C's. Kaldur find's out just how much Black Manta loves him. Rated Teen for reference to suicide but doesnt have any foul language or anything.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: I do not own any of the characters from Young Justice or D.C.

Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad are on a misson. Investigation of strange activity near the water. Lag'ann requested not to go since Miss Martian and Superboy were working their relationship out and Aquaman was on another trip.

"Superboy can you scan the water?" Kaldur asked.

"Sure." he said breaking away from M'gann to stand on the pier and scan the water. He took a moment before jumping back surprised. "Kaldur it's," he began.

"Your Father." Black Manta finished appearing out of what seemed to be nowhere. The Manta troopers had surround them. Kaldur didnt feel ready to see his Father again. He had felt some guilt for betraying his Father but couldnt handle even thinking about his Father after Wally had just died. M'gann quickly telepathed the three of them.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Let us just leave." Kaldur said he felt dejected and defeated already. He knew it was the wrong answer. He knew he had to be a leader but he didnt feel like it.

"No way are we going to let the bad guys escape!" Superboy said and began attacking a few of the troopers. M'gnn follows and began's attacking a few other's. Aqualad knew that meant he had to fight his Father. He ran forward to fight him but to his surprise Black Manta ran towards him a punch him hard in the stomach just as Aqualad jumped to attack him. Kaldur feel on the ground surprised but not hurt.

"What," Black Manta asked "you think I learned nothing from our time together?" The sentence was friendly enough. Aqualad nodded his head and prepared again for a battle. To Kaldur the time they spent together was a mission. At some point he had wanted to be with his Father but his Father was a villian for sure, which was unexceptable. A waste of potential. He waited for Black Manta to make the first move and landed a kick to his Father's stomach which would have hurt him but Black Manta pulled Kaldur in turned him around and put wrapped one arm around Kaldur's neck and the other locked Kaldur's arm's behind his back. Kaldur panicked and began kicking but the bigger Black Manta slowly started walking to the edge of the pier.

"M'gann!" Aqualad telepathicly asked for help but it was too late. Black Manta had jumped of the pier with Kaldur in tow and landed into his ship which took off instently.

"The shot now." Black Manta said onboard and a trooper came up with a shot in his hand. Aqualad couldnt get himself free of the cuffs or his Father's grip. Though he tried his hardest not to he got shot and slowly drifted into sleep.

When Kaldur'ahm woke up. He was pinned against a wall hands seperate from one another and feet on the floor but locked to the wall wearing nothing but his underwear. He slipped his hand through one of the locks on the wall but at the price of a bloody wrist. A few seconds later Black Manta strolled in without his helmet on.

"Son dont go about hurting youself." he said and reached for his son's bloody wrist but Kaldur banged it against the wall angrily.

"What am I doing here? What do you want with me?" he asked angrily. 

"Only what you took from me!" David said calmy "I want to be with you forever." Aqualad rolled his eye's at his Father's petty soft spot for him. He got his other hand free at the same price and tried to attack his Father but his feet were still stuck.

"Restrain yourself son." David said but smartly kept a good distance away from him son. He grabbed another sedative shot from the shelf.

"Dont you dare!" Kaldur yelled angrily. David moved close to his son punched him in the stomach quite hard. Kaldur screamed in pain and David injected the shot quickly into his son. Thought Aqualad grabbed a hold off his Dad's neck. "Free me." he whispered as the drugs put him to sleep.

The next time he woke up he was in a bed. Black Manta was sitting in a chair nearby helmetless. "Kaldur." he whispered and touched his son's face. Kaldur recoiled from the attack only to find out he was chained. He sat up and the chain's about his wrist moved with him but he couldnt move them anywhere else. He looked down at his wrist and saw they were all bandaged up.

"Release me!" Kaldur demanded.

"I'm taking you with me Kaldur. We will be together forever just the two of us. I have a private island, we can live happily." David said gently.

"I dont want that!" Kaldur'ahm said angrily. He wondered if someone had came onboard to save him. He hoped release was soon to happen. He didnt want to be with the Black Manta any longer.

"You will." Black Manta gave a evil smile. Psimon entered the room and fear was evident on Aqualad's face. "Were going to erase your memory's. You were never apart of the Young Justice. You will just rember your time at Atlantis and your time with me. Everything else would never have happened." his Father's voice said soothingly. Forget Young Justice? Forget his team? He's the leader of the freakin team how would he forget. Forget Wally?

"No!" Kaldur screamed in agonized pain. He couldnt forget Wally and the price he paid. David got in the bed with his son and put his arms around him.

"Dont panick son." David said and kissed his son's cheek. Aqualad screamed. Hoping someone from the league would hear his call. He screamed loud but not high pitched. His voice couldnt go up very many octives. He saw what looked like a lazer cutting through the wall but then it was to late. Psimon was already in his mind.

"Forget." Psimon said and Aqualad held up strength.

"No!" Kaldur whispered but he was weak to mind attack's.

"Get out of his brain!" order a Martain, no, two Martain's? Manhunter and Miss Martain were both here. 

"I'll defeat him Uncle Jon you work on repair the meomories that were lost." Miss Martain said and they got to work.

"David, what are you trying to do?" Aquaman said entering the ship through Superman's lazered hole.

"Taking back my son!" Black Manta stood up furiously.

"But he's not your son," Aquaman said with an evil smile "he's mine!" Black Manta attacked Aquaman and they began fighting vigoursly.

"Superboy attack Psimon from the outside!" Superman who had been waiting outside. Superboy nodded and went to take Psimon to the ground but found it blocked off by a forcefield of some sort.

"Not again!" he said angrily and tried to destroy it. Superman helped and they broke the barrier causing Psimon to calpse to the ground as if he had taken a blow. The Martains went out of hiding mode and got out off Aqualad's mind. Kaldur woke up with a start.

"What has occured?" he asked.

"We saved you buddy." Superboy said gaining a smile from Superman.

"Were here for you Kaldur!" Miss Martain smiled.

"Thank you!" Aqualad said relieved and got up and hugged both the Martains and both the Super's. "Where's Black Manta?"

"He's fighting Aquaman their a few doors away I think. Batman and Nightwing are here to. Were taking over the ship." Superman explained.

"Good." Aqualad said and rushed out.

"Wait!" Jon said to Aqualad as he left he then turned to everyone else"he should be resting. Messing with the mind is a hard thing to do."

"I'll get him." Superboy said and set out the door. Aqualad listened to the sound of fighting and quickly found the room. Aquaman and Black Manta were hashing it out. Black Manta's helmet had come off. Aqualad reached for his water-bearers but they werent their he hit the wall angrily. Aqualad looked at the situation and didnt know what to do. He was confused and his mind still felt jumbled. He walked towards the fight and stood in the middle.

"KALDUR GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Aquaman and Black Manta said in unison. Kaldur said nothing he just passed out. As he passed out a door of the Black Manta flyer opened and Black Manta, Aquaman, and Kaldur were missing by the time Superboy walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: I do not own any of the characters from Young Justice or D.C.

Orion and David woke up in a mansion on an island with no idea how they got their.

"This is your doing Atlantian?" David asked.

"No doubt it is your's Manta!" Orion said.

"It is mine." said a women's voice they turned to the voice and noticed an elder pretty african american women with a sleeping Kaldur on her lap.

"Mother?" both David and Orion said at the same time and then looked at each other in shock.

"It is I." she smiled at them.

"You are alive?" they asked in unison again.

"Oh yes of course. Orion's father gave me this island for my own personal use. I've lived here for a long time. Thomas wanted to keep me a secret but we all know Atlanna let me see you. You remeber dont you?" she asked Aquaman.

"Of course I remember!" Orion replied.

"Yes well he gave me this island for my own personal use. David and I lived her for some time until his Father wanted him. You got to visit me here until,"

"Until I was taken from my home and put into slavery!" David yelled.

"I am sorry for that David." the women responded.

"It is fine Mother. I got to be a freeman eventually." David said.

"Why have you brought us here Mother?" Orion asked.

"For the sake of my grandson. I have been watching him ever since he was born." she said.

David and Orion looked at each other "How?" they asked.

The women blushed "Well sleeping with Dr. Fate has its perks." she said and brought out one of those wizard ball's "all I have to do is chant a few words and say the name of the person and voila!" she smiled. It was no secret that Sasha was a slut, even though she was old she still had it though she got lucky and only had two handsome son's, who hated each other but parenting is hardwork. "Anyway! If you guys arent careful you're going to tear Kaldur apart. He's so young and you guys already put so much strain on his poor heart. David you must accept that Kaldur will not be evil not even for you, he's all goodness, then maybe he will let you in his life. Orion understand that Kaldur never betrayed you, he probably even went undercover to save you and the league. He is a good kid and its thanks to you." David and Orion muddled over their thoughts. "So go into the meeting room over their and discuss what you will do in regards to Kaldur." she pointed to a room that had a long wooden table and two wooden chairs. "and no fighting! I had to sleep with two lumberjacks for that table set!" David and Orion agreed and went into the room to debate. A while later Kaldur woke up to see a face of a beautiful gray haired women.

"W-who are you?" he asked.

"I'm your grandmother sweetie." the women smiled. Aqualad looked at her surprised. I suppose she did look like him. It was those the almond shaped eye's.

"Kaldur its me!" another women walked up, it was his mom.

"Mother!" Kaldur said and attempted to sit up but got up to fast and fell back onto his grandmother's lap.

"Hi sweetie!" his mother said and sat down next to the both of them. "You look so muscular, just like your father!"

"Thank you!" Kaldur blushed and sat up more slowly. Slowly his mind recollected. "What is going on? Where is Black Manta and Aquaman?" The older women pointed toward a room. The room had an open window and inside he could see Black Manta and Aquaman inside they seemed to be debating.

"Your Fathers are debating over what to do with you." his mother smiled and giggled.

"Look at my son's." the older women laughed.

Kaldur caught on "Son's?" he asked quizzically.

The older women leaned forward to whisper "Not many people know this but let me enlighten you on a family secret. Orion and David our brother's. Different Father's of course, had by me. I'm their real mother." she smiled. Kaldur's eye's widened.

"But they're enemies!"

"Oh that's a long story! But one day while they were here at this island they were playing together in the water. They happen to cast upon a black manta. David jumped onto it and rid it like a surfboard and Orion who was younger swam by him laughing the whole time. It was the cutest thing. As they grew they grew older. David became a slave (taken from his Father who was King of his tribe in Africa) and Orion became a prince, later a free man and a king. After some blood they became enemies. David called himself the Black Manta, though I'm not sure if he remember that Black Manta use to be a happy thing now he only uses it for evil." Kaldur looked solemnly at the two men arguing over him. His mother wrapped his hand into his. As a baby She'lain'a had taken Kaldur to the castle to be raised by Aquaman who accepted the task. As She'lain'a got older and wiser Kaldur was able to visit and eventually live with her and her husband Mr. Duram who he later called dad. For the longest time he thought Calvin Duram was his real Father but it was actually David and his adopted Father Calvin Duram and Aquaman. Aquaman who had turned out to be his Uncle after all. He even thought of Queen Mera as a mother of sorts when she was actually his aunt. His head spun.

"It's alot to take in." his mother said and hugged him.

"What are you doing here mother? Where is Father?" she asked him.

"I'm your grandmother secretary, and Calvin is at our nearby underwater home. But Kaldur we have great news!" she said.

"What is it?" Kaldur asked though he really didnt want anymore news.

"You have a brother!" she smiled. Kaldur's eye's opened wide and he was speechless. "Well you know I had you before I met your Father, well your Father had a child before he met me. He's older then you a few years and he's married with the most beautiful baby girl. I have a feeling that you two will get along. Your Father's will be talking for day's so you and I should go visit him. It'll be fun." She'lain'a said standing up Kaldur stood up as well. She reached for Kaldur's hands and Kaldur reached for hers. They walked off holding hand straight into the water where they swam a little ways out before coming to shore. They walked through the city until they got onto a beach house. She'lain'a knocked on the door and soon a man opened the door.

"Mother!" he said and hugged her. Then the boys eye's met. The older boy looked exactly like Calvin. It hurt Kaldur in a way to think that he could've looked like Calvin if, Calvin were his real Father.

"Hi! You must be Kaldur'am Duram, I am Xavier Duram." he smiled and held out his hand.

"Hello." Kaldur responded.

"Mother, Father is inside. You look nice mother-" Xavier started talking as he led them inside. Kaldur felt kind of hurt. It was almost like Xavier had taken his place. He seemed so comfortable with his parents. Calvin gave Kaldur a hearty hug.

"Kaldur my boy, how've you been?" he asked.

"I am fine." Kaldur responded. He could tell Calvin was being a little awkward. His Father was never a talker but this was just weird.

"Look Kaldur," he said as they moved a little bit away from everyone else "I know that you have two other Father's besides me but I just want you to know that I still love you. I still care about you. I'm still your Father alright? I partially raised you." Calvin looked kind of agiated but Kaldur smiled and hugged his Father.

"I love you too, Dad!"

"Alright enough hugs" Calvin said though he was clearly happy "come meet the little angel." They tiptoed into a nursery to see a little girl sleeping. She was about one year's old and looked so small and peaceful.

"What is her name?" Kaldur asked stunned.

"Her name is June." Calvin said affectionalitly.

"After the month?" Kaldur asked in slight distaste.

"I guess so." Calvin said and the slowly left the room back into the living room.

"So little brother, I heard you were a superhero." his new brother said. Kaldur looked at his parents a little angrily.

"Don't worry Kaldur. We cant trust him. He's your brother." Calvin defended him.

"I wont tell anyone, I am aware that it is a secret." Xavier smiled.

"Oh Kaldur we never told you how we found your brother. Well Calvin got a letter from a surface dweller. It was orginally in a bottle how cliche right. It was from a women dying of cancer and she said that she had had a son by him earlier and she wanted them to get together. Anyway the women was actually your Father's old girlfriend and first love, he met while he was working for your Father, Kaldur, so anyway they had a child Calvin didnt know about it and then we used the letter to find him and now we are one big happy family!" She'lain'a said.

"I never had a Father so even if its late i'm happy I have Calvin and She'lain'a is a wonderful stepmother. They wonderful grandparents to June and i'm excited to have a sibling."

"As am I." Kaldur lied gently and was reward with a smile from Xavier. Nice conversations went around the room and then the front door opened and a pretty african american women walked in.

"Kaldur this is my wife Jessica." Jessica smiled and shook hands with the stranger a while later the baby wake up and began walking around the room playing into things. June got attached to Kaldur and sat in his lap and played and touched his tatoo's. Kaldur loved June already, his own little neice and Xavier was really nice and he really wanted a closer relationship with him. Later She'lain'a and Kaldur left to get back to the island. His grandmother had dinner prepared and the three of them ate while watching David and Orion still arguing.

"I'll go give them food." Sasha said and entered the room as She'lain'a and Kaldur watched. The next morning the arguing was over and Kaldur enter the meeting room. A new wooden chair was placed in the room. Three chairs. He sat at the head of the table and David and Orion on either side. David pushed some paper work towards Kaldur.

"So what were the agreements?" Kaldur asked after a moment of silence.

"You have to visit Black Manta for at least two days a month and if this agreement is breeched then Atlantis is at risk. We decided to let you choose what holiday to spend with who." Orion said he and David both looked tired. Kaldur thought the agreement wasnt to bad.

"One day for sure but i'll try for two, and i'll find a way to contact you if the second day doesnt work out." Kaldur said and David pondered it and then nodded. 

"Fine son, and I agreed to a safe-topic conversation list as well." he said. Kaldur nodded and scrolled his eye's over each paper they all looked good. He signed the water proof papers and handed them back. The three went outside of the meeting room. Sasha, She'lain'a and Calvin were all outside, they had been watching.

"She'lain'a you look well." David said polietly. A servant stepped up with a camera.

"We must take a picture while we are all here, for Kaldur's sake." Sasha said.

"Black Manta doesnt-"

"Did I stutter?" Sasha said shooting him a look of total authority and David stood down.

Kaldur was in the front of the picture. David behind him, Orion on the left side, Sasha on the left end, Calvin to David's right, and She'lain'a on the end. Each person was touching Kaldur in some way whether it was shoulder, head or hand. The 2nd one was normal. Next was Sasha and her son's and then an all boy pic. Everyone then got an individual with Kaldur. After the mini photo shoot David suited up into Black Manta, gave Kaldur a hug and then left without so much as a word. Kaldur said a goodbye to his Mother and Father, and even hugged his grandmother goodbye and then Aquaman and himself swam off, hands behind their back.

"My King I am sorry if this whole thing has been an inconvience to you." Kaldur said ,in their native language, noticing Aquaman's tiredness.

"It was no trouble Kaldur." Aquaman said,in the same language, then after a while he spoke again (language carrries on) "I have a question for you Kaldur."

"What is it my King?" asked Kaldur not missing a beat.

"Why was it so easy for you to call Black Manta, Father, but with me its just 'My King' I raised you Kaldur'ahm I held you since you were a baby. You were their when my mother died, you were their when I became King, you were even their when I married Mera. You called me 'Papa' . When you were eight She'lain'a demanded to have you so you left. I hadnt seen you for a year but when I came to visit you, I remember I hugged you and gave you a kiss and called you 'Son' and you just threw up the respect sign and call me 'King' . You have no idea how furious I was, I thought I had lost you. Then when you became my apprentice at fourteen I was glad to be a more Father figure towards you but then later you went off with Black Manta not even hesitating to call him 'Father'. I know it was a mission Kaldur'ahm but how could you call him 'Father', and only call me, who is more a Father to you then him 'My King'?" Aquaman's speech was agiatated and painful, it surprised Kaldur greatly.

"I did not know my actions affected you so," Kaldur said . Aquaman and Aqualad shared a look. Aquaman's face was in distress and Kaldur's face was sympathetic. "I thought you knew that you were like a Father to me but if it pleases you Aquaman when we are alone I will call you Papa again." Aquaman grabbed Kaldur and hugged him and Kaldur hugged back.

"I love you son." Aquaman said holding Kaldur arm's distance to him and kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you Papa." Kaldur said a little bashful though he liked the attention.

"Oh and Kaldur." Orion said.

"Yes, Papa?" Kaldur asked.

"I heard you have bad dream's," Orion started.

"That is none of your business. Batman had no right to tell you." Kaldur was furious.

"You were screaming Kaldur, you were trying to hurt yourself-,"

"No, no, stop." Kaldur tried to twist himself out of Orion's strong grip but Orion held on tighter.

"Kaldur listen to me, you aren't well. I'm worried for you." Kaldur stopped swirming

"Dont be I am fine, I promise." Kaldur gave a smile. 

"You arent Kaldur, dont lie to me."

"Please I will not speak of it." Kaldur sighed and Orion let him go.

"I don't think you should see him at all but he was so persistant on seeing you."

"I know that he is a bad person but I never doubted his love for me. I knew he would want to see me again. I didnt want Atlantis to be a threat like this. He is selfish, he doesnt always think about how things will affect me." Kaldur explained to his King.

"You are so wise Kaldur'ahm"

"Thank you Papa."

"But Kaldur'ahm still I am not happy, you will allow yourself to be conciled by Black Canary and you are to be under servillance when you sleep at night." Orion said not letting it go.

"Papa." Kaldur sighed but said nothing more.

"Kaldur'ahm you tried to kill your-" Orion said.

"Papa no more please! I am ashamed of it. I woke up in the heat of the moment. Thankfully no one knows about it except you, Batman, Black Canary I suspect, and Artemis." Orion nodded but worry was all over his face.

"Kaldur'ahm I know that your at the drinking age now but I dont want you to take to it. It wont fix your problems." Orion said really trying to understand Kaldur.

"Papa do not worry about me. I am fine."

"Kaldur dont shut me out. I'm trying to help you!" Orion's was angry and frustrated again

"I'm damaged okay?! I know that. I'm trying to deal with it." Kaldur was raising his voice. They swam in angry silence. Orion put his hand on Kaldur's shoulder and Kaldur turned to hug him and cry into his shoulder while Orion patted his head and hugged him tightly. Truly feeling how weak his son had become.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning I do not own any characters from Young Justice or any D.C. Characters.

"This is him?" Kaldur'ahm asked. He finally had the honor of meeting the Prince. He was now four year's old. Aquaman had taken Kaldur to meet him after another one of Kaldur's nightmare's on the suface world. Arthur had heard oh Aqualad before and was excited to meet him.

"Junior come meet your older bother Kaldur'ahm.

"Hello Arthur Jr." Kaldur smiled at the young boy.

"Kaldur'ahm?" the boy asked shly.

"Hello little brother." Kaldur smiled. Kaldur and Arthur got along well. Kaldur's visit's to his new brother Arthur and his new brother Xavier and his family, and even visits to his grandmother helped him be happy but his approaching visit with Black Manta was unnerving him.

"Kaldur'ahm you don't have to go through with it." Orion said. He was in Kaldur's room in Atlantis as Kaldur was getting dressed for the day.

"What are you talking about?" Kaldur asked.

"The visit with Black Manta." Orion spoke and Kaldur tensed.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Kaldur spoke again.

"Dont lie Kaldur'ahm. You had another nightmare last night. You spoke in Atlantian repeatedly I dont want to see Black Manta, I dont want to see Black Manta." Orion spoke.

"Just drop it Papa." Kaldur'ahm spoke.

"Kaldur listen to me!" Orion spoke both men were angry.

"I know my duty Papa. You're feelings for me will not protect Atlantis." Kaldur spoke then regreted it.

"When have I not protected Atlantis to the best of my abilities?" Orion yelled and Queen Mera entered the room.

"Orion, Kal stop!" Queen Mera said. Kaldur'ahm quickly put on his red tank shirt. "You're constant fighting has to stop!"

"Forgive me, Mother." Kaldur spoke and tried to move out the room but Queen Mera grabbed his arm.

"Kaldur'ahm you are not being understand. Your Father and I have good reason to be concerned for you. We will protect you until it is deemed fit that you are ready to protect yourself. You went through a tramatic experience, let us help you." Queen Mera pleaded. Kaldur'ahm sighed he had no idea how these people were suppose to help him or even understand him. But this constant caring was not helping, but Queen Mera had just said that they werent going to back off. Kaldur just hugged her and then continued to leave.

"Kaldur'ahm, when did he become so insolent? Why doesnt he ever listen?" Orion asked his wife frustrated.

"He's wasnt always been good at hiding his emotions. Remember when he was little he would come and cry at every little thing. As he became a teenager he got better at hiding his emotions. The fact that his nightmare's betray him now he find's is an extreme invasion of privacy to him. He doesnt like being the center of attention. It frightens him, he backs away from it. Perhaps our approach isnt working."

"Any approach you make to Kaldur'ahm about his nightmares doesnt work." King Orion said after a while.

"So dont approach him about it, let him approach you." Queen Mera said pushing herself onto him in a warm hug.

"You are a guiness dear." King Orion said and planted a romantic kiss on Queen Mera's lips.

"Am I interupting?" asked Kalur'ahm he was back with Prince Arthur in his arms.

"Junior I didnt know you were up?" Queen Mera smiled and he reached his arm's out towards her. She grabbed him and walked out the room "come on let us go feed you." 

"Okay Mama." Prince Arthur spoke.

"Kaldur'ahm." King Orion said and Kaldur'ahm gave him a look full of attitude but made no reply. "that look isnt becoming Kaldur'ahm."

"I dont think this conversation is going to be becoming Papa." Kaldur'ahm replied.

"I didnt raise you to be rude Kaldur'ahm." King Orion spoke.

"No, Black Manta taught it to me." Kaldur spoke back hurting Orion.

"Boys!" Queen Mera yelled from another room and Orion was reminded of what she said.

"Papa." Kaldur said breaking the silence that followed.

"What is it son?" Orion asked.

"I have been conciling with Black Canary as you know and she thought it best that I rid my consciousness. So Father, I am sorry for all the pain I caused you. At Melina Island I could see your dissapointment in me. I am sorry I dissapointed you. I know how you must have blamed yourself for withholding the information of my Father to me but I dont mind. I'm happy you kept it away for as long as you did. But I would rather someone from my family told me rather than Di-I mean Nightwing. I am sorry for all the pain I caused Mother and you."

"Come here Kaldur'ahm." Orion said and held his hand. They swam together hand in hand into a long swim all the way to Shayeris and in the middle of it a statue was being built. Kaldur'ahm recognized the face though the leg's were still in the works.

"Papa is that," he paused "me?"

"Yes it is." Orion smiled.

"But why?" Kaldur'ahm asked.

"Because we are proud of you. What you did, going undercover like that, just to save the world its enough to make us proud. I am proud of you Kaldur'ahm." Orion smiled.

"It was suppose to be a secret but yes Kaldur'ahm we are exceptionally proud." Queen Mera said coming up with Junior on her hip. Where had she come from? Kaldur blushed and was on the verge of tears. He was embrassed to say the least to have a huge statue of him in the middle of Shayeris, his home town. But he also felt something else he felt happy maybe he even felt proud of himself.

"Do you like it?" She'lain'a smiled. Calvin and her coming up hand in hand.

"Y-yes I do." Kaldur'ahm said the tears flowing freely now. "Thank you all." he said to his family and gave each off them a hug and a kiss. Little Arthur was the last one to recieve the hug and kiss. They had a picnic together not to close to the statue. Kaldur'ahm wasnt suppose to know about it until the opening day. It was such a pleasureful day. Kaldur'ahm's smile was radiant and everyone smiled back. They're concern for the moment was gone. Even Garth had come to visit Kaldur that day just for a short while and they had fun like brothers. Before Tula came between them. Junior fell asleep in Kaldur'ahm's arms. Kaldur had tucked him in many of nights and tonight he thought of doing the same but Queen Mera thought he should stay the night with Sha'lain'a and Calvin and Kaldur agreed.

The next day very early in the morning before his parents woke up Kaldur left a note to his parents and swam back to the castle. When he got their it was disaster.

"What has occured?" Kaldur'ahm asked a servant who was passing by but they didnt say anything. They just looked at him with a sad expression. Kaldur'ahm swam quickly to Junior's room to see the diaster. Junior was lying in his crying mother's arm's blood seeping from his clothes, from his precious little heart. "No!" Kaldur'ahm screamed. Orion came behind Kaldur'ahm and put a hand on his shoulder. "What happen here?" Kaldur yelled.

"My baby was murdered." Queen Mera yelled back.

"By who?" Kaldur'ahm asked.

"Ocean Master." she sat and cried harder. Kaldur turned to face Orion to see his tears he hugged his Father and then went to Queen Mera and the little boy. Kaldur'ahm touched the boy's face, tears falling. He cried and he let their foreheads touch he then kissed the boy's forehead and kiss Queen Mera's and he left to his room where he cried quite serverly. He Zeta'd back to the watchtower.

"Kaldur where have you been?" Batgirl asked before truly seeing him. "Kaldur what happen?" Artemis sprung into action arm's around Kaldur before another word was spoken. She brought him to her room and held him close while he cried into her shoulder's powering over with emotion.

"Shhh Kaldur." she whispered sweet things to him until his crying stopped. He laid his head on her lap and fell asleep emotionally exhausted. He woke up in a few hour's she was still their she was singing in Atlantian. A song he had song to her when he was comforting her about Wally. "Black Manta is waiting for you. You dont have to go or I will go with you." she said a little bit after the crying stopped. Kaldur stood up changed quickly before Artemis's eyes and then he left via Zeta tube. He met with his Father at a little diner. David and Kaldur were both dressed in normal clothes. Kaldur quickly moved into the booth across from his Father.

"Glad you could make it." David spoke and he looked at Kaldur'ahm and his concern was evident. "Kaldur what's wrong?"

"Dont you know?" Kaldur'ahm asked his eyes were puffy and red, and he looked quite ill.

"I dont." David said.

"Prince Arthur was killed today by Ocean Master." Kaldur'ahm said looking his Father straight in the eye. David was shocked to say the least.

"I had nothing to do with it Kaldur. You know Ocean Master and I arent friend's. I was the one who replaced him after The Light fired him." David looked at Kaldur before countining "You loved him?"

"He was my brother! Of course I loved him! He was only four years old! His birthday was next month!" Kaldur'ahm was furious. "I sick of evil doers." Kaldur spat at his Father stood up and then left. David was surprised and hurt to say the least. Kaldur zeta'd back to the watch tower. He informated Batman about what had occured in Atlantis and then zeta'd back to Atlantis himself. 'Atlantis was truly in shambles now.' Kaldur thought. He went back to Junior's room to see that it had been cleaned and was now spotless.

"Kaldur'ahm how are you?" Orion spoke to him queitly. Orion himself was not well he had the guilt of not being able to protect his son and he felt as though the death was on his hands.

"I am not well, and neither are you." Kaldur'ahm said.

"The official funeral is tommorow." Orion said "Your parents are here helping with all they can, and Garth as well."

"I see." Kaldur spoke but he already felt like breaking down again.

"Son i'm here for you." Orion's voice cracked and Kaldur turned and hugged him and they cried into each other immediatly. Orion was silently worried that Kaldur'ahm would have another nightmare and try to kill himself. He had already lost one son he was going to lose both. Garth was intitled with watching him sleeping by sleeping in the same room with him. Garth was on the floor and Kaldur was on his bed. Kaldur couldnt sleep he was too mad, anxious, and depressed. The next morning the funeral went as planned all wore black, all mourned. She'lain'a way trying to comfort Kaldur'ahm but he was inconsoulable. After the funeral the day was silent and at night time they got a surprised. Black Manta came charging through a castle window where everyone was eating diner. Everyone who could prepared the an attack. In his hand was a dead Ocean Master. He threw the dead man to the ground on his knee's and then took off the dead man's mask.

"Prince Orm!" everyone said shocked and confusion.

"Your welcome." Black Manta said and swam back out the way he came.

"My brother killed my son! My brother was Ocean Master!" screamed Aquaman angrily.

"How could he?" Queen Mera asked. Kaldur'ahm however was thinking about his Father he swam after him.

"Black Manta!" he called. Although Kaldur did not approve of killing he did understand his Father's action's. His Father loved him and wanted to ease his son's suffering in the only way he knew how. Black Manta turned around before entering into his ship. "Thank you Father! I know why you did this. I know that you love me. I only ask that you give me time."

"Black Manta will give you his life. He hopes that is enough time." Black Manta said and then he entered his ship.


	4. Bonus Chapter

Kaldur'ahm was hanging up photo's in his room at the Watch Tower. The ones of himself and his three dad's. The one of him and his mother. The one of him and his grandmother. A new one of himself Xavier, Jessica, and June. He added these photo's to the other one's of himself and the team. The biggest one was a painting She'lain'a had painted it was one of him smiling with Junior. It was from the picnic day where Kaldur'ahm had got to see his statue. It was a happy memory before a tragic day.

"They look great Kaldur." Artemis smiled, she had helped him frame them and put them on the wall.

"Thank you." he said and the walked out together to a waiting Superboy.

"You are going to see Lex today?" Kaldur asked him.

"Yup, and you Black Manta?" Conner asked. Kaldur nodded.

"I'm spending the day with Sportsmaster." Artemis added.

"Alright well have an Evil Dad's Club meeting when we get back." Kaldur'ahm said and the other's agreed.

"M'gann said she'd have cookies and ice cream waiting for us when we get back." Conner said.

"Good because were gonna need it." Artemis said. They all put their hands in "Evil Dad's on three- one- two -three-"

"Evil Dad's!" the three of them said before breaking.


End file.
